Premature Grays
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Having Peter as your son is no easy task. However, Erik finds that he would never trade it for anything in the world, even if the boy insists on giving him grays before the age of 40. Or, the many moments of Erik and Peter; where they are most certainly Father and Son.


**Just a little something something that came to mind! Erik swears, his son is going to give him grays before he reaches 40. (Based that Michael Fassbender is 38) **

* * *

There was two things that Pietro was starting to realize in the currant situation; the first being that he hated swimming and the second being that he should start taking consideration to listen to his dad when he says things like 'No, Pietro, its too dangerous, you will not be going'. And a secret third one, Scott should never be allowed to fly again.

They had been bobbing up and down for days, naturally it probably wouldn't have taken the Professor this long to find them, but it was easier to find them with ones telepathy when the ones your searching for are still instead of moving constantly. The ocean was surprisingly cold this time of year, then again, it was October, so it was probably normal temperature. He was tired, cold and wet, and as if things couldn't possibly get any worse there was thunder rumbling in the distance over there.

The waves got larger and stronger and soon Pietro found himself swimming closer to Scott, they both could used each other as life rafts should the need arrive.

"Scott, I don't know why I let you talk me into these things"

Cyclops spun on him, water splashing the younger mutant in the face as he did.

"I talked you into this? No, man, I think you have it all wrong. You talked me into stealing the X-Jet with you, not the other way around"

Pietro knew it was true, this was more him then the other, but then again Scott was older then him and should have known better. Why would he even listen to him, this wasn't the first time that he had run in half cocked and gotten into some form of trouble. Shrugging his shoulders, he got the last word in.

"And you listened to me?"

Cyclops rolled his eyes and moved an inch away from the speedster. They would be found, they had to be, and if not by Charles then by Erik who would be looking for his missing son. His eyes squinted at something floating a couple feet from them, it was somewhat large and round, maybe a pillow or something that had enough buoyancy to float. It didn't matter what it really was in the end, if it floated, they could take turns getting on it and out of the cold water. Scott smiled a little indiscreetly as he thought, he'd let Pietro go first, cause he was younger. Water splashed him in the face and he was forced out of his thoughts to look over at the younger boy, staring at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

But Pietro found he did not want to argue with that point, fine he wanted to stay freezing and wet then that was his problem.

The speedster could have taken them there in moments, but what with having to be constantly moving to stay above water, he was a little worn out at the moment and simply tuck to slowly doggy paddling his way closer. The wind began to pick up blowing water into their faces as the swam closer. Upon arriving at their newly found safety device, Pietro determined that if they let their feet dangle off the side that they could both fit on it.

Scott didn't argue his point either.

As the storm in the distance got closer, the sea got more violent as did the wind. There was more then one time that Scott had grabbed the back of Pietro's shirt simply to keep him from being washed over board. They ended up hanging on to each other in the end.

"Do you think they'll find us Scott?"

The older boy looked down at his companion and realized that there was never another time he had ever heard the speedster sound so young before, so scared. Pietro never got scared, never cried, never anything but his usual light-heartedness. It was then that he realized, Pietro was still a kid, and he did get scared and cry and everything else that most people wouldn't think to associate him with. But Erik was always there to pull him back, to reach in a grab him to safety, to hold him steady, and now he wasn't and for the first time in his life (well as long as Scott had known him anyway) Pietro Maximoff was scared.

"Of course they will", His grip tightening ever so slightly around his shivering friend, "Do you honestly think that Charles and you dad will let us get away with stealing the jet, again, they'll come...They have to"

Pietro nodded against his chin, and Scott could tell that the younger knew he was saying that simply to convince him, convince them both, that help was coming. Even if it didn't seem that way.

When his friends ice blue eyes started to close, Scott got worried, namely he didn't want to be alone out here in the thundering storm, and he also knew that Pietro's shivering wasn't because he was simply scared either, he was freezing. Falling asleep was bad very very bad. Jostling him until his eyes snapped open, Scot began questioning him.

"You never told me about your family"

"You know Erik"

"No your other family, the foster family"

Pietro took a breath and limply wiped a hand through his sea salt crusted silver hair.

"What's to tell, they were amazing, didn't even care that I was a mutant. Said that no kid deserved to live in the system like I had and took me in first chance they got"

"What do you mean 'live in the system like you had'?"

Pietro was unawares at the moment, that much Scott knew, and wouldn't have willingly given this information up had he of been more coherent. Not even Erik cold get him to open up about his life before the Maximoff's had taken him in, and before Erik had took him out of the system.

"Not much to tell really, not all homes were as nice as some"

"What?"

"There was this one, when I was five, his name was Jeff Richards and he had this waling stick. I accidentally broke one of his flower pots and he introduced me to his walking stick. Then a little later, when I was eight and my powers started coming in my mom of the time thought she would make a quick buck selling me to some scientists who studied mutant behaviors, state found me 3 years later and dumped me on the Maximoff's door step"

Never had he ever thought that Pietro's life was like that, because he had always seemed so happy.

_Scott, we have locked onto your location and should be there in minutes_

Sudden drowsiness gone at the voice in his head, adrenaline rushing through him, he began shaking his friend roughly until the speedster was up and shoving his shaking hands away. Without wasting a second, Scott told him of the Professors message and pointed to the sky. In the distance they could just make out the form of the other jet in the dark clouds.

"Do you think my dads with them?"

"Most likely won't let you out of his sight for the next week to come"

The way Pietro's face lightened at the aspect appealed to Scott. They were torn from their happy thoughts when a flash of lightening struck some 20 feet from Pietro's left and the boy screamed and rammed into Scott in his attempt to get away. They had almost forgotten the storm around them, but it was punishing them for it now. Dumping waves over their heads, lightening cracking all around them, and rain pelting their heads.

But soon the thunder was drown out by the sound of the jet engines as the plane came to be over top of them. A harness was lowered down and Scott fought Pietro, trying to get the younger boy to take it. Pietro, in a burst of speed, wrapped it around his older friend and tugged on the wire signaling them to lift it. A wave snuck up behind the unsuspecting speedster and he went under for a moment, resurfacing the next as he sputtered and spat out sea water.

"NO! No, Pietro take my hand! We can both be pulled up by Hank!"

Pietro reached, he really truly did, but as soon as his hand was in Scott's another wave drug him back. His hand almost slipping but the boy reached up with his other and clasped it onto Scott' wrist.

It was like one of those movie scenes, Scott dangling from the harness, holding onto Pietro as he dangled freely against the battering wind, both being towed up into the belly of a jet. Scott knew he should have felt it sooner, he really should have, but as soon as he was close enough to be grabbed by steady hands and pulled into the jet, Pietro slipped.

And fell.

His scream matched Scott's as he fell through the storm, back towards the water some feet below. A hand reached out, appearing right before Scott's eyes, startling him for a moment as his eyes traveled up the arm and to the face of the person it belonged to.

Pietro froze mid fall, he knew his dad had sewn some metal shards into his clothing but he didn't think about this particular shirt. However, he found himself unable to argue with that right now, for it was the one thing keeping him from falling back into the frigid uninviting waters.

Erik struggled against the wind, but slowly pulled his son back towards the mouth of the jet. Once he was sure that should he let go, Pietro would fall with enough room to land on the metal floors of the jet. The speedster fell with a flap as his wet clothing made contact with the metal floor. Scott breathed out a relieved chuckle at his friends fall, at least it wasn't back down into the ocean, and said chuckle died on his lips as a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and a hand smacked him upside the head. Slowly turning, he saw Professor Xavier looking down at him with a semi relieved but clearly angered expression.

"What do you think you were doing"

"It was his idea, Professor, Pietro told me t-"

"And you listened to him?"

"Now now Charles, it is not solely Scott at fault here, Pietro should have known better"

The mentor and student turned at Erik's calm voice, he had wrapped a blanket around Pietro's shoulders at some point too. But had gone the extra step and leaned his back against the wall of the jet, pulled Pietro back with him, into his embrace, warming him with his body heat. Silver head tucked into his chest, almost completely covered by the large-then-himself- blanket. Scott noticed with alarm that his eyes were fluttering shut as they sat there, and made a move to wake him once more.

Erik's hand stopped him from doing so. His grip was rough nor hard, but firm enough to keep him from moving.

"Pietro is alright, sleeping is how his body fights off injury or disease"

Said speedster sighed and pulled the blanket closer, Erik adjusting his hold on him to accommodate the movement before turning back up to look at Charles, a smile playing on both men's lips at the sight Pietro was making.

"Let us now bask in their safe return to us, we ca kill them later"

Charles laughed, but nodded all the same.

* * *

"What do you think your doing here?"

Peter would like to admit at the moment that this was not what he expected to happen, nor that _he_ would be the man they had told him to break from the slammer. His dad was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Come on man, I'm getting you out of here"

"When that doors opens twenty cops will be there to shoot us, and they are plastic bullets so I won't be able to pull them out, if you think that our currant predicament gets you out of trouble then you are painfully wrong mister"

Granted Erik wasn't father of the month, but he was not a bad parent, he would like to think he had taught his son better then this. Peter had the audacity to look down a moment before zooming behind him. A young hand clamped around the base of his head and held fast.

"What are you doing?"

"Holdingyourneccksoyourdon'tgetwhiplash"

"What?"

"Whhiiiiipppppplllaaaasssshhhhhh"

He knew he was pounding it on now, but this was just too good. He turned back towards the doors as they opened, smiling. He loved this part, there was a shout of 'don't move' and bam they were gone. At the end of the hall the elevator door dinged as it shut, taking two free men and a duct taped officer on the wall with it. Eric took a moment to catch his surroundings before turning on his son. Peter found his silver sneakers very interesting at the moment.

"Oh, now you find you have nothing to say, is that it?"

"Daaaadddd"

"Don't you 'daaaaadddd' me Pietro," He flinched at the sound of his name being spoken in that tone, "This is reckless. Not to mention all those things I know you have in fact stolen when there is not so much as one person who can stop you"

Peter looked as if he wanted to argue that point, but a raised eye brow from Erik later, his shoes were getting a lot of attention today. Erik sighed and looked towards the Heavens for a moment before turning back towards his child, whacking him upside the head softly before wrapping his arm around the youths shoulders and pulling him into his side. It had been a while since he last saw his son, they had catching up to do.

"So hows school? Your grades? Nice coat by the way. Oh, Peter, I felt it was left unsaid by I'll put it out there anyway, your grounded until further notice."

When the elevator finally did arrive on the right floor, it opened revealing Peter telling Erik all about his day at school. How it was't his fault that the teacher decided to sit on a push pin, after an eye brow raise from the older mutant, Peter was quick in explaining how it was a classic and he was simply exploring his options. Charles looked between the two for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

"Your not, what is happening, are you-"

"Erik is my-"

Erik clapped a hand over Peter's mouth.

"That's father or dad to you mister, Peter or shall I say Pietro is my son Charles..."

He pulled his hand away from Peter's mouth so fast, one might wonder if he had super-speed too.

"Did you just lick me!"

Peter gave him this look that clearly said 'Deal with it Man'.

"Yep, So grounded"

Peter groaned.

* * *

They didn't try to stop him.

Knowing that they would most likely put themselves in danger should they try to and then it wouldn't even bother him in the slightest. Not now.

Pietro had ran out the doors, despite the rain, and went to the track. He was going to burn a hole into the pavement, but it didn't matter in the end. He screamed and blurred, anger finally being released that had been held in for so so long.

He only blurred into view when he was throwing something.

The track was turning a red color by the time he was forced to stop.

His legs giving out from under him at the over exertion. He tumbled and flew across the field until he crashed into a window on the lower level of the mansion, into Hank's lab, but he didn't likely know that. He simply continued to scream and throw things about until they had come running in and found him sobbing deeply on the floor, covered in goo, rain, and blood. Hank looked around what was left of his lab and then back at the speedster on the floor, continually wheezing with screams that tore from his worn and torn body.

"I HATE HIM! I WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT HIM TO _SUFFER!_"

They had no doubts on who the 'he' was. Erik wanted just as much for the man who had made his son suffer so, leaving him in this state. Charles sent calming feelings towards him, letting him know that everything was ok. Erik slowly crept closer, as to not startle the already startled speedster. Placing a hand on his son's quivering leg, he slowly got lose enough so the aftershave he used filed Pietro's nose. It was home, it meant home.

He slowly got over his anger and looked around Hank's lab. Tears welled in his eyes at the damage done, he lost control, he was a failure.

"I-I"

Erik hushed him quietly and helped the boy stand on his own feet, catching him when he pitched forward. Pietro felt trapped again, even if the arms holding him in pace were inviting and belonged to a person he trusted. Struggling until he stumbled away from his father. His feet, bare from burning his shoes away at the speeds he was reaching, stung as glass dug into them. But he didn't care, the blood was good, in a way, it meant he was alive. He tried to run once more but fell with a scream, his legs and feet protesting any more movement now.

The three older men couldn't do anything but look on as the boy who was usually associated with mischief and laughter, broke. There was nothing more to it, Pietro had been broken by William Stryker, and it hurt them all in ways they never thought having the motor mouth finally silenced would. A harsh laugh snapped them from their thoughts.

"I know what your thinking, look at the poor broken boy, sitting in his own blood, I'm not broken, he didn't break me, I'm still Pietro, I'm still me"

He slowly got to his feet, ignoring their soft replies of encouragement and acknowledgement, spouting that they knew that he was still him, still Pietro, and not a poor broken and bloody boy. He ignored them all as he slowly made his way across the broken glass shards and launched himself at Erik.

The older mutant caught him easily, as he always would.

Pietro clung to his shirt and sobbed.

He sobbed out apologies to Hank fro breaking his lab, Hank didn't even care about his lab at this point, he simply wanted his friend to be ok again.

He sobbed out apologies to Charles for breaking the wall and all the stuff, Charles gently dismissed the apology, caressing his mind with warmth and love.

He sobbed to Erik for being a failure, for being him, for everything that he had ever done that had made him ever want to leave him all those years ago, before the who pentagon business and the eventual adoption, Erik silenced his apologies by pushing his face into his shoulder and slowly backing away from the glass shards. Ignoring the flinch of hurt when he heard the sobbed begging to not leave him alone, to stay with him, to help him.

Pietro was his son, and he'd be damned before he left him again.

* * *

Pietro knew they would come looking for him eventually, and they already undoubtedly found him, if they had been watching the news when he was shot fighting Ultron. He also knew that Hank would be torn between being happy that his image inducer was working, and angry that he had stolen it simply because the speedster was grounded and decided he was going to spite his father by running away.

The battle was a long and tiring one, but was eventually brought to an end by defeating Ultron himself. The avengers had invited them back to the tower to relax for a bit while everything died down once more. Pietro had excepted, not really feeling up to running back to the manor at the moment where his father and Charles would be waiting to enact some sort of punishment for running away and doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous, but Wanda had declined the offer and went on her way.

His twin had always been a bit of a wanderer/nomad type anyway.

He grimaced as he stretched his legs out and lay back on the soft couch underneath him. Taking in the moment of peace while it lasted. Everyone was quiet, save a couple of whispered conversations, and it was nice for relieving sore muscles and slipping off into a light slumber.

The speedster just hadn't expected his father to find him so soon.

JARVIS never even had a chance to alert them of the new arrival before one of the sky light windows opened, the locking mechanism falling to the floor as it broke off, and a man in a purpleish cape glided through the now open skylight and landed gently on the floor. The avengers stood up, ready to face the new threat at any moment, all except for Pietro.

He shrunk further down into the cushion of the couch he was stretched out on.

Steve, Captain America, broke the tension filled silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for my son, Pietro? He is here"

The silver haired teenager in disguise knew that they would all unintentionally look over at the couch he was hiding on, and his dad was simply too perceptive not to notice it. Erik followed their gaze and waved his hand at the couch, a watch came flying towards him and there was a faint glow as his little run away converted back to his 16 year old self.

They ignored the rest of the Avengers, focus completely on the person opposite of each other, Pietro on his father, and Erik on his miscreant son.

"Pietro, come, we are going home, where we will discuss your currant decisions in private"

But Pietro had no intentions of going any where with the man right now, especially now that he was angrier then before. He could run and hide while things calmed once more and then return home. But then there was Charles, ever the loving uncle, who would find him in mere moments using Cerebro. He as at a lost, a dead end on the long ever moving road he called his life. Shaking his head slowly, Pietro backed up.

"No, man, I think I might hang here for a while. If its all the same with you"

Erik's eyes smoldered at his son, "This is not up for discussion Pietro Dejango Maximoff, now come"

"No"

He knew that he was acting like a brat, but Erik was way beyond angry, he was livid and the last time he was livid was when he had tried to steal that car and he couldn't sit right for days after that. So if it meant he had to avoid that by acting like a brat then so be it, because it wasn't like he would bend him over his knee with all these people watching.

"Pietro, don't make me get you, your running on very thin ice at the moment"

"I wanna stay here, so no"

Erik took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The avengers looked between them, coming to the same conclusion. They looked almost exactly alike. Same eyes, that was their most defining feature that they shared.

"I wanted to keep this in private, but if you want to act like a child then you shall be treated like a child. I'm going to count to three, Pietro, and if you are not at my side when I get to three you can say good bye to your track pants and hello to my knee"

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magneto was Quicksilver's dad. Quicksilver was underage. He had given a kid alcohol! They had let a kid fight Ultron with them!

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore, that doesn't scare me"

"One"

"Stop, your embarrassing me"

"Two"

"Dad, please, look I'm sorry I ran away ok, but it wasn't my fault it was Alex"

"Thr-"

A swoosh and blurr later, Pietro was standing before his father. He had never noticed how tall the man actually was until he was right in front of him. He yelped as a calloused but warm hand clamped over his arm and the other reached for the band of his track pants.

"Wait! No! You said before you reached thr-"

"Before I reached 'three' do not think I do not know what your trying to say Pietro, and do not think you are fast enough to beat my count"

What happened next is somewhat of a blur for the Avengers, realizing now that it might have something to do with one Charles Xavier messing with their memories, but there was definitely some smack of skin on skin, sobs, and 'Vati' being screamed by a mysterious silver haired speedster.

After that blip everything returns to normal though. Quicksilver wrapped in Magneto's cape tucked into the mans arms as he got his much needed rest after the battle he had fought it that day.

Magneto thanked them for watching out for his son and his son's twin, before lifting off the ground and gliding right back out of the sky light.

* * *

Life was never boring with Peter around.

Erik smiled when he came into Charles study and found the telepath holding the boy in place. Fingers attacking all the places that was known to drive the boy crazy. Pietro tried to escape, choking out between fits of laughter that using his power to keep him from running was soo cheating. Charles merely chuckled and moved one hand from the boys right side to his lower ribs.

The smile that stretched across Pietro's face, as he struggled and choked on laughter begging for mercy, made it all worth it.

The adoption.

Moving to the manor.

All of it.

Because he was his son, and Erik cherished being able to call him as such. The boy would undoubtedly give him grays before he reached the age of 40, but when he joined in with Charles, aiming at the boys left side and ribs, and Pietro choked out 'Vati' it made it all worth it.

Everything.

* * *

**So really its just a bunch of little oneshots that never made it to being single stand alone fics, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **


End file.
